


Valentine's Day Cakes

by sillydragpoes



Category: Free!
Genre: Im soorrryyy, M/M, Tumblr: makoharufestival, i feel like Haru is a little OC, i mean i wasnt sure really what i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Haru wanted to do was bake a cake, but baking a cake is a lot different from the Mackerel he usually cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad about posting things when I actually write them, but here's another one form the MakoHaru festival a while back OTL

Before Makoto pushes the door open, he can smell something burning coming from the other side. In a span of seconds at least twenty different, and equally horrible, scenarios play through his head. It takes him at least five seconds too long to open the door, and another five seconds for him to push through, drop his bag on the floor, and haphazardly make his way to the kitchen.

“Haru?”

Haru, who had been looking at the oven in such a dejected way Makoto could feel his own heart break, turned to face the brunette.

“You’re home early.” Haru sighed and looked back at the oven.

“Oh… yeah.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck; a blush creeping across his face. “I thought it would be nice to eat together.”

He felt himself staring at Haru; his look of dejection was replaced by a slight smile. Makoto’s heart fluttered. 

“What were you making Haru-chan?” 

“Nothing”

“Ah… but what burnt?”

“It’s fine.”

Makoto took a few steps into the kitchen. Initially he had hoped to close the distance between him and the blue haired boy, but instead he had found himself being shooed out. 

“Haru?”

“Can you go open the windows in the rest of the house?”

“Why do I feel like that wasn’t a question?” Makoto laughs and Haru continues to push him out of the kitchen. “Alright, alright, I’m going.”  
Haru waits for the sound of windows being opened before he makes his way back over to the oven. A heavy sigh rests just behind his lips, and when he pulls the oven open the sigh escapes. 

The cake was a disaster.

All the time he spent making it, and now there’s nothing to show for it. No use in keeping it any longer, he’s fairly certain that the cake will keep emitting smoke if he doesn’t get rid of it soon. He pulls on oven mitts and opens the oven door. 

“Haru what’s that?”

Haru jumps and stares at Makoto, he needs to get that boy a bell. 

“It’s nothing.”

Makoto walks into the kitchen, and pulls Haru into a hug. Haru can practically feel the brunette beaming.

“Did you make me something?”

Haru doesn’t reply, his face has flushed and he’s certain that if he speaks he’ll combust. Makoto presses a kiss to the other boy’s neck. Haru is sure that Makoto can feel his heart beating its way out of his chest.

“Harukaa~ what is it?” Makoto does his best to win Haru over with kind words and a smile, he’s sure that Haru has caught on by now, but he’s not much for caring at this point. A flustered Haru is not something that Makoto gets to see very often and honestly, he intends to savor the moment.

“It was a cake.”

Makoto is startled by Haru’s quick answer, so much for savoring the moment. 

“A cake?”

“Yes. For you.”

“For me…?”

Haru shifts his weight; the cake is still smoking in the oven. Makoto’s smile is blinding, and Haru’s heart is running laps in his chest, and there are butterflies in his stomach.

“I love you Haru-chan”

Haru is certain that his brain has begun to shut down, it’s too much for him to handle; Makoto is too much to handle. His brain doesn’t have time to register what his body is doing, and before he knows it he’s pulled Makoto into a quick kiss.

“Drop the –chan”

Happy Valentine’s Day Haruka.”

“… Happy Valentine’s Day Makoto.”


End file.
